


Brown Skin Shining in the Sun

by Avirra



Series: Reid in Hawaii [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's taking a little time away from the BAU to rendezvous with Lila Archer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Skin Shining in the Sun

**_"When you recover or discover something that nourishes your soul and brings joy, care enough about yourself to make room for it in your life."_**              Jean Shinoda

* * *

 Reid's eyes were closed as the plane began making its final descent. Hawaii. It felt odd making a long flight with none of the team around him, but then, he wasn't here on BAU business. He'd been called on the carpet for not taking vacation for awhile and it was actually sort of funny that his paperwork requesting two weeks off was already sitting on his boss's desk, awaiting approval. Hotch hadn't known whether to be annoyed or amused when he'd finally asked about the expression on Reid's face. Of course, Reid had to acknowledge to himself that he hadn't helped things by giving his boss the wide-eyed innocent look and saying 'so - I guess this means my leave time is approved?'

From the snickering Rossi was doing when Reid exited the office, he had the distinct impression that the older profiler had been listening in and, from the looks around the bullpen, everyone else was dying of curiosity. Well, let them. For once, he wasn't going to indulge them. Garcia would probably track his expenses and fill them all in, but knowing his destination wouldn't tell them a thing.

Well, not unless Garcia was also keeping track of the movie industry enough to know that Lila Archer was just wrapping up the shooting of a movie based in Hawaii. He and Lila had gotten together a couple of times, but between her work and his, this would be their first extended chance to spend some time together. He was excited, but slightly leery. What if they found they had nothing in common? As the 'fasten seatbelt' signs came on, he took a deep breath. If they weren't compatible, they weren't. Better to know sooner than later, right?

She was waiting for him, dressed down and casual in that way that might make people think that the attractive woman certainly resembled a certain actress, but most certainly wouldn't be her. When their eyes met, he felt a smile forming automatically as his pulse increased. That was one thing that certainly hadn't changed. How long had it been now since they'd first met? Around seven years?

Their embrace of greeting was short as neither of them cared to remain in the public eye for long. As they walked together to retrieve his bag from the claims area, he couldn't help but notice how pale he looked in comparison to her tanned skin. Reid was pleased that it wasn't an extreme tan, just lightly golden. Seeing the direction of his gaze, she laughed.

"I've got plenty of sunscreen for both of us, so be prepared to spend plenty of time outside. A sunburn would totally ruin my plans."

A grin formed on his face at that.

"Plans? Should I be worried?"

"Only if you neglected to bring a swimsuit. As much fun as having you in a pool fully clothed was, I'm ready to explore other options."

Reid's breath caught briefly as that memory surfaced. Those were the most unexpected, embarrassing, spontaneous and totally erotic moments of his life. He realized his impatience with waiting for his bag was obvious when Lila gave a soft giggle.

"We have almost two whole weeks, Doctor Reid. I've been looking forward to playing doctor with a real doctor."

Blushing. Good God, he was blushing, he could feel it. He probably couldn't get any more flush. Her giggle went into a deeper, more silky chuckle.

"I like being able to make you react that way. Rest assured that I plan to have my wicked ways with you."

It was quickly proven that Reid could indeed get even redder. Seeing his bag, Reid darted forward to collect it, then exactly what she'd said dawned on him and his grin turned into a full blown smile.

"Does that mean what I think it does? You got the part?"

Her smile bloomed to match his. He'd done some research into the musical after Lila had mentioned that she was hoping to become part of a touring cast of Wicked.

"It does. You are looking at the future Elphaba."

"Wow. Um, wait. Isn't the blonde one Galinda?"

"She is indeed, but I get to play the bad girl. Trust me, for this role, I was very willing to agree to die my hair."

There was a car and driver waiting on them. The driver took Reid's bag to put it in the trunk as the pair loaded into the backseat.

"I'm going to drag you around to do the tourist thing later, but I hope you don't mind that today is just you, me and a chance to relax."

"That sounds perfect, Lila."

When they reached their destination, 'perfect' sounded like too trite of a word. The home, the view, the pool - everything looks straight out of an expensive brochure.

"Nice, isn't it? When Jack found out I was planning to take a little vacation time here after the movie wrapped, he offered to let me stay in his house. Oh, and I did tell him that I was going to be having company, so don't go feeling like a gate crasher."

"Nice doesn't even begin to cover this place. Does he always let other people use him house?"

"Well, not everyone, but I'm far from the only one. He might drop in while we're here. Jack will probably love you. He's like you in some ways - an absolutely frightening memory."

"My memory frightens you?"

The serious tone behind the attempt at a light question told Lila that a spot had been poked that was just a little too tender. Moving closer and lightly touching the side of his face with her hand, she smiled before moving even closer for a brief kiss.

"Frightening is probably the wrong word. Possibly intimidating would be more accurate."

The tension seemed to bleed away as Reid moved to rest his hands on her hips and angled his face so that their noses barely brushed.

"I should be the one intimidated."

"Oh? And why should you be intimidated by me, Doctor Reid?"

"Not every day a man gets to spend some quality time with the Wicked Witch of the West."

That earned him a light swat on the arm, but the laugh made it all worthwhile.

"Well, if you don't want this witch to change you into a frog, go scat and climb into your swimsuit. I've been dying to get into that pool all day."

"Then I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. I'll be right back."

"I'll meet you at the pool."

Lila didn't have to sort through luggage to find her bikini, so she beat Reid to the deck. Bottle of sunscreen in one hand, she ran her other hand through her hair as she let her mind wander while looking off into the distance. She jumped back to reality when Reid slipped up silently behind her and kissed the back of her right shoulder.

"We match. Sort of."

Lila glanced down to his swim trunks and laughed. Her bikini was a mix of purple and black while his trunks had a pattern of dark green leaves with purple hibiscus flowers. The purple of the flowers actually was very close to the purple of her bikini.

"And we didn't even co-ordinate it in advance. Okay now, hold still. Let's get the sunscreen on you before the only thing you match is a lobster. It's waterproof and by the time it wears off, we'll likely be tired of the pool any way."

Lila smoothed the cream onto Reid's back then turned so that he could do the same for her before they both took care of their own faces and fronts. As soon as Lila finished, she headed straight for the pool, diving in smoothly before surfacing and looking back toward Reid with a mischievous look.

"This time, you're properly dressed and off duty. What's keeping you?"

Moving to the edge of the pool, he paused just a little longer. The sun made the water drops on her exposed skin glisten. Then the voice in the back of his mind reminded him very sharply that he was looking when he could be touching. His eyes never left her as he smiled and answered.

"It's Hawaii. I thought admiring the view was required."

As she smiled, he entered the water himself, coming up along side of her. All the awkwardness and hesitation was gone as they moved together and their lips met, as longing and as hungry as they had been in that other pool that was distant in both location and time now. It was considerably later that they finally pulled themselves out of the pool and settled onto side by side lounges to dry in the late afternoon sun.

Lazily turning his head to look at the beautiful woman beside him, Reid paused briefly, then dove into what he knew might be a sensitive topic. But he wanted to bring it up now rather than fret about when he should bring it up and possibly mar the whole trip.

"Lila? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. Is something bothering you, Spencer? I keep seeing your mind wandering."

"Sorry. I guess I've been trying to think of the best way to ask this."

"Just say it. Full speed ahead."

Nodding, he shifted to a more upright seated position and took a breath.

"Where do you see us going?"

"Going? As in as a couple?"

"Yeah."

After a moment's silence, Lila shifted as well, then reached for his hand.

"In the future, I could see a place for a home - a family. But I'm not ready to settle down yet. I don't really think you are either. We both love our jobs and, right now, both of our jobs require travel. You are so different from everyone else I know, but in a good way. I keep wondering when you'll get bored with me."

Giving her hand a light squeeze, Reid pulled her hand closer to him and lightly brushed a kiss against her fingers.

"I have never been bored by you, Lila. You're a lot different than anyone else I've known as well. I admire your spirit, your determination, your love of life -"

"Does this mean you don't think I still have a smoking hot body?"

The sparkle in her eyes showed the teasing for what it was, so he just chuckled in response.

"I may be a science geek, but I'm not a blind one. I love the complete package though, not just the smoking hot outside."

Drawing his hand to her, Lila rubbed her cheek along the backside of his hand.

"So for now, how about we call this friends with benefits? Lots and lots of benefits that might turn into a lot more someday when we're ready for that step."

"I think that sounds just right for where we currently are in our lives. Lots and lots, huh?"

Rising from the lounge, Reid gave Lila's hand a small tug. She followed him up willingly and moved in unison with him as he began to steer them back inside. Summer might be nearly over, but they were both sure that the best part of it was just beginning.


End file.
